This invention relates to therapeutic appliances, particularly filters and medication used in and inhaled through the nose. Presently, many diseases of the respiratory tract are treated by medicines ingested orally or through a spray into the nasal and bronchial tubes. These medicines may or may not be effective, and some may be downright harmful, with numerous known and unknown side effects.
It stands to reason, and most will probably agree, that if a way can be found to reduce or eliminate germs, viruses, and other noxious substances from the air we breathe, there will be found a reduced or no necessity for cold remedies, inhalants, flu shots antibiotics for air borne germs, etc. and the diseases, discomforts, and inconveniences they are supposed to allay. Our natural gift of the nasal and bronchial cilia have now become greatly handicapped in our grossly polluted civilization.
The prior art has provided a variety of nasal filters to filter incoming air and supply medication, but most people can plainly see that they are not widely used, for reasons that the invention herein corrects, in order to produce an economical, practical, viable, and functionally effective appliance. Among the drawbacks of prior art filters is they generally are visible to casual observers (thus making the user feel self-conscious) and they are not adjustable to accommodate different size nasal passages.